It's All TimeyWimey
by Wanderer of Worlds
Summary: Starting in "Series 1: Claudia"; Artie, Claudia and Joshua are stuck in the Dimensional Gap, while Pete and Myka must deal with a crazy and mildly irritated interloper... Oneshot that could be continued upon request! P.S. I own nothing! Please Review!


**It's All... Timey-Wimey  
>Warehouse 13 with a Dash of Doctor Who<br>**_Oneshot that could be Continued?_  
><em>ClaudiaxDoctor? PetexMyka?<em>

**I've looked for spelling/grammar mistakes, but if I've missed any give me a shout!So this takes place near the end of the episode "Claudia"... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Grabbing Claudia, Artie jumps into the centre of the laboratory where the accumulation of electrical-rift energy was wreaking havoc on the scientific equipment.<p>

"Artie, No!" Myka warns. She starts to move forward to pull Artie back, but instead Pete holds her back to stop her from being lost as well.

Eventually the energy starts to dissipate throughout the room, leaving Myka being held in Pete's arms as the yellowy-white light filled the room. They start to unclench their eyes that they had closed as the energy had started to emit a large amount of light to the point that they could no longer bear it. Surveying their surroundings, they found themselves alone in the cold laboratory.

"Oh, that's just brilliant!" Pete exclaims, pacing around the room. "What are we supposed to do now? We told Artie the secret behind Rheticus' compass, and he jumped into the "jaws of oblivion" with the crazy girl!"

Quiet, Myka started to try and calm her partner down. "Pete. Hey Pete." Slowly getting his attention, she continued "Artie is an experienced Warehouse agent. He can look after himself way better than either of us can! Let's just let him figure it out, alright?"

Pete sighed, "Fine, but what are we supposed to do now?" Looking around, the two quickly realised that they were out of their depth in the laboratory as much as an ancient warrior would be with a mobile phone.

However as they were about to admit defeat, bright blue rays of light started to fill the room where Artie and his abductor went poof! Hitting the floor, the two agents clenched their eyes shut again and put their hands over their hands as a loud thunder-like sound started to fill the room. This freakish light and sound faded away as quickly as the light that took away Artie.

Checking to make sure that the other was okay, Pete and Myka start to look around. Myka started to call out Artie's name, half hoping that this light had brought him back. That he had found the secret panel on the compass.

Hearing a groaning and shuffling from underneath the wreckage in the centre of the room, Myka makes her way to the noise. "Pete, Pete! It's Artie! He's-" Reaching the pile, Myka sees a young man emerging dressed in… well, not much at all! Looking around in a dazed like manner and introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p>"Wait a second." Claudia steps back from her brother as happiness started to be replaced by confusion. "We're here! Artie you D-Bag, we wanted Josh out of the gap between dimensions; not to join him for tea!"<p>

Joshua looked from Claudia to Artie, "What? No, Artie was supposed to cut the link between us. Clearly he is insane!"

"Kids!" Artie shouted, bringing the two siblings' attention to him. "I can be a D-Bag and insane at the same time. But there are bigger things to discuss." Artie motioned towards Joshua, "The compass, give it to me!"

* * *

><p>"Freeze right their mister!" Pete bounded around the other side of the wreckage, so that both he and Myka could prevent the mysterious "Doctor" from running away, both with their handgun and Tesla drawn respectively. "Put your hands up and tell us what you're doing here! …And why you haven't got any pants on!"<p>

"Doing here?" The Doctor asked as he put on a half burnt white lab coat from the pile he emerged from and raised his hands in the air. "This will do. Anyway, you should bloody well know why I am here! You're the ones who are messing around with interdimensional shifts without thinking to stabilise your environment in any way! What were you thinking?" The young, obviously English man (his accent was "absolutely smashing!" according to Pete) took a deep breath and looked between the two. "And don't you dare tell me differently. I can taste the stale neutrinos in the air that just STINKS of rift energy!"

Pete and Myka share a quick look before Pete made the charge. "Wait, you know what happened here?" The man with the funny hair looked cautiously at Pete, and nodded his head slowly. "And you can get our friends back, right?" At this the Doctor looked alarmed.

"Are you kidding me? What were you two thinking sending living things through the rift?"

"Hey, it wasn't us!" Myka retaliated, "It was our friends on the other side who knew what all this was; now can you help us get them back?"

* * *

><p>"Myka and Pete; they told me something about Rheticus before I jumped through." Artie started to explain as he used his fingers to feel out the compass, "He coveted his secrets with something close to a passion and so would hide his rules, his instructions if you will, behind secret panels on his belongings; boxes, books, even perhaps," Artie stopped mid-sentence as his fingers brushed against the circular indent on the base of the compass, "on his own compass."<p>

"What? Have you found it Artie?" Josh asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I think I have. But I'm not sure." Artie squinted through his glasses at the artefact. "I mean, it looks like it is a secret panel, but I think it is sealed with a combination as well."

"All right then! You used to crack codes like this all the time, right?" Claudia asked rhetorically. "All you have to do is crack this one and we're outta here!"

"Yes yes, but I don't know how to decode this kind of combination. From what I can tell, it is a 6 figure long code consisting of a numerical-hieroglyphic combination. And my ancient Egyptian is rusty at best. But there is some kind of inscription around the indentation…"

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing man? You can't just handle artefacts like that!"<p>

"What are you-" The Doctor screamed in pain as electrical energy coursed throughout his body. Walking quickly, he made his way to the middle of the room and slammed the lightning rod on the floor, removing his hands as quickly as possible. Lying next to the rod, he tried to catch his breath. "The neural impulses running across my skeletal ultrastructure were magnified." Jumping to his feet, he turned around and ran up to Pete.

"But how? How is that possible? For a process like that to be triggered by a piece of charged iron is nearly impossible!"

Myka reined the Doctor's attention in before it could stray too far. "Look, Doctor! Our friends are trapped and you said you could help them. Focus!"

The Doctor turned around and gave an apologetic look towards Myka before rubbing his hands together. "Right! With the highly charged ions that originated from the opening of the rift, the piece of iron should be attracting these ions to its point with the current passing through it now. Once they have all been collected and resting on the iron, I can just use the proton stimulator in the corner to resonate the ions on the iron to a unique frequency. This should temporarily open a stable and safe entrance to the rift. Then-"

Myka and Pete glanced at each other as they watched the Doctor pace around the laboratory. As he did this, he occasionally turned certain equipment on or off, rearranging the equipment as he talked through his plan. Or at least it sounded like a plan… It also sounded like a theory, or a simple idea he had just concocted out of thin air.

The Doctor turned to look at them, holding two large cables apart as he stood over the lightning rod. "-now when your friends have activated the trigger to bring them back, I will connect these together. The gap to the rift, the gap between dimensions, should start to open where I will be carried by the flow of rift ions back into the rift and then to where I belong. Meanwhile your friends should be transferred back here along with the particles that belong in this world." The Doctor took a deep breath. And another. "Umm… Not to be rude, but how long should it take for your friends t-" A yellowy-white energy started to pervade the room once more from right above the Doctor. "Never mind, they've done it! Ready?" Not skipping a beat, he continued, "Good. There's only one more thing to say then."

* * *

><p>"Thomas." Claudia said.<p>

"What? Why Thomas?" Artie asked.

"Thomas was the name of a lost love of Rheticus. Rheticus had written a poem about him. Look, just try it, try it!" Claudia exclaimed, excited as she watched Artie dial the number in.

Artie smiled as the circular cover popped up. "It's open. Now let's see."

Joshua rubbed Claudia's far shoulder as he embraced her in a half hug, congratulating her silently as she leant into her brother's shoulder. She smiled, _"He still smells the same."_

"Just a ninety degree turn anti-clockwise of this hand and we should return to our world. You guys probably should be touching the compass when I do though." Looking between the two siblings as they were touching the compass he asks, "Are you ready?" The two give a quick nod each, which was returned by Artie in kind.

And Artie turned the hand ninety degrees…

* * *

><p>"Geronimo!"<p>

Pete and Myka stared in awe as what looked like blue electrical energy travelled up through the lightning rod and into the Doctor, and then through the yellowy-white light which had started to creep lower and lower towards the Doctor. Though he gave off no sound whatsoever, he started to emit that same blue light that was being emitted from the rod. This grew brighter and whiter until neither Myka nor Pete could bear it any longer and were forced to shield their eyes.

The next thing the two agents were aware of was the wave of force and sound that seemed to spread out from the Doctor and the rod. Though Pete's hearing was immediately incapacitated Myka was able to hear for a few more seconds, in which she heard the furniture around them also being pushed against the walls around them.

Eventually the chaos settled and Myka and Pete were able to sense their surroundings again as they started to move. As they eventually stood up against a wall, they saw the crazy girl hugging what must be her brother as Artie turned around 360 degrees surveying his surroundings.

The laboratory had been completely destroyed, with the centre of the room being mysteriously clear apart from the three travellers into the rift, a white laboratory coat and a black scorch mark on the floor. There was no sign of Benjamin Franklin's lightning rod or of the Doctor.

"What happened?" Artie mouthed towards Myka, attempting to avoid interrupting the Donovan's moment.

She responded in kind, "We'll tell you later! It's a long story!"

Wandering on the outskirts of the room and reading Myka's lips, Pete couldn't help but think and sign towards her, "Well, duh!"


End file.
